


A Family's Beginning

by FlamingRedAnon



Series: Rave Family [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rave, Short Story, lil baby Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Terrence Suave's life would change one day when lost in thought in the city.
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: Rave Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963951
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	A Family's Beginning

Terrence Suave walked through the busy city streets, lost in his own thoughts. The leader of the Toppat Clan didn't feel like a leader recently, with raids not going the way he expected, paperwork piling up and his second in command criticizing every little thing he was doing without offering actually helping. His husband, Randy Radman, made things a little better but Terrence felt like the entire weight of the clan was crushing him.

Something broke Terrence's thought, a small cry in an alleyway. He walked towards the alleyway and saw the source of the cry, a small baby, left alone next to a trash can, wailing his little heart out. The next thing Terrence knew, he was scooping the small babe up, covering him up with his coat and calling the Airship for a medical team to be on standby for a baby.

Terrence honestly found it hard to hand the baby over to the med team once they were back on the Airship, though he didn't show it outwardly. He only had the small child for a time but he was growing attached to them. He asked the medical team to keep him updated on the child and to also let him know when he could visit him. Terrence went about the rest of his day trying to distract himself, keyword was try.

Terrence decided to visit his husband to discuss the possibility of maybe adopting the child if they could. Randy saw how serious he was and honestly, he always wanted a kid of their own. After some discussion over time, they decided on wanting to adopt him and decided on a name, Henry Radman Suave.

After about a week, the medical team let Terrence, and in extension Randy, know that they could start seeing the child. Terrence sat down on a rocking chair and the nurse came out with little Henry, swaddled in a blue blanket, and let Terrence hold him. Randy stood next to them, softly stroking Henry's head while Terrence softly sung to Henry. At that moment they both knew Henry was the hidden gem of their life, a light in a bleak world.

**Author's Note:**

> More short Rave stories.


End file.
